Angry Over An Exam
by kindahumdrum
Summary: Changkyun sangat kesal dengan ujian yang tadi dihadapinya dan Hyungwon berusaha menenangkannya. [Hyungwon/I.M] [Monsta X HyungKyun]


**Angry Over An Exam**

 **A Monsta X Fanfiction**

 **Hyungwon x I.M**

* * *

Kalau saja Changkyun bisa membanting semua barang-barang di kamarnya sekarang.

Tetapi kenyataannya, ia sekarang menggigit-gigit bantal; melampiaskan amarahnya.

 _Tes sialan. Tidak seperti seharusnya._

Changkyun menendang-nendang kakinya ke dinding.

 _Ini sih namanya sengaja menyulitkan murid, bukan menentukan kemampuan lagi._

Changkyun memukul-mukul tangannya ke kasur.

 _Tes sialan. Pembuat soal sialan. Semuanya sialan._

Changkyun membalut tubuhnya dengan selimut.

Ini sudah berjam-jam setelah ia kembali dari sekolah (ia bahkan masih memakai seragam), tetapi ia masih belum bisa melupakan ujian yang dilewatinya.

 _Kalau saja aku bisa mengubur hidup-hidup yang membuat so-_

"Im Changkyun? Nak, kau di dalam? Gurumu sudah datang."

Changkyun hampir lupa dengan jadwal les privatnya.

"Ya, Bu." Changkyun berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya dengan lesu. Ia benar benar tidak _mood_ untuk belajar malam ini. Tapi apa boleh buat?

Ia membuka pintu. Tampak seorang laki-laki berperawakan tinggi, berambut hitam, berkulit putih bersih, dengan mata yang agak lebar darinya. Lelaki itu tersenyum ramah kepada ibu Changkyun sebelum beliau meninggalkan anaknya dan guru privat itu berdua.

"Masuklah, _hyung_."

Hyungwon masuk, kemudian duduk di kursi belajar Changkyun. Ia memperhatikan murid (kesayangannya selama lima bulan) dengan seksama.

"Kau masih memakai seragam? Bagaimana ujian akhirmu tadi?"

"Buruk." Changkyun menutup pintu, kemudian meloncat ke ranjang, menenggelamkan wajahnya di bantal.

"Sulit?"

"Bukan sulit lagi, melainkan tidak bermutu. Ck, aku membencinya."

Changkyun menggigit-gigit bantal.

 _Astaga anak ini._

Hyungwon menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, lalu duduk di pinggir kasur. Tangannya mengusap-usap punggung Changkyun.

"Sudahlah, lupakan saja. Lebih baik kau sekarang fokus untuk ujian selanjutnya."

Hyungwon menaikkan kakinya ke atas kasur, melipatnya. Tangannya masih belum berhenti mengusap punggung muridnya.

"Tapi _hyung_ , bagaimana dengan nilaiku? Apa kata orang tuaku nanti?"

"Nilaimu itu paling jelek berapa sih? Paling 80 dari 100, 'kan?"

Hening.

"T-Tapi hyung, bisa saja aku sial atau apa sehingga mendapat 70."

"Hey, Changkyun. Dengarkan _hyung_."

Changkyun duduk, dan Hyungwon bisa melihat wajahnya yang benar-benar berantakan kali ini.

"Jika kau sudah besar nanti, nilai-nilai itu sebenarnya tidak ada artinya. Yang penting itu kau paham atau tidak. Asal kau terus mau belajar mengenai apapun, dan membuka pikiranmu terhadap hal-hal di dunia ini, kau itu pintar, Im Changkyun. Tidak usah pedulikan nilai."

"Tapi hyung-"

"Apa? Jangan terlalu _insecure_ , tenanglah."

Changkyun menaruh kepalanya di bahu Hyungwon. Lelaki yang lebih tua dua tahun itu sedikit terkejut, tetapi kemudian tangannya bergerak mengelus surai hitam itu.

" _Hyung_..."

"Iya, Changkyun?"

"Berdoalah untukku. A-Aku benar-benar takut akan hasilnya."

"Tidak disuruh pun aku selalu mendoakanmu."

Changkyun makin menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu Hyungwon.

Pipinya memanas.

Hyungwon yang menyadari hal tersebut tertawa pelan, kemudian menepuk-nepuk punggung laki-laki di hadapannya.

Menit demi menit pun berlalu, dan mereka berdua masih berada di posisi yang sama.

"Kalau kau seperti ini terus, kapan belajarnya?"

"Ah- maaf _hyung_. Aku jadi membuang-buang waktu berhargamu." Changkyun buru-buru menjauhkan dirinya. Hyungwon menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum.

 _Menghabiskan 24 jam bersamamu pun tidak masalah bagiku, Im Changkyun._

"Uh- T-Terima kasih, _hyung_. Aku merasa lebih baik sekarang. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, 'kan?" Changkyun tertawa (menertawakan dirinya sendiri). Semangatnya sudah kembali, dan wajahnya berseri-seri sekarang.

Wajah berseri-seri yang dirindukan oleh Hyungwon.

"Sekarang ajari aku materi ini, _hyung_. Jung _seonsaengnim_ tidak jelas sekali dalam mengajar, aku jadi mengantuk saat pelajarannya."

Changkyun mengambil sebuah buku paket, membuka materi yang ia maksud.

"Bagaimana kalau kau mengganti pakaianmu dulu dengan yang lebih santai?" Hyungwon memperhatikan Changkyun yang masih memakai seragamnya.

"Oiya-" Changkyun yang menyadarinya kemudian menutup kepala Hyungwon dengan selimut.

"Aku akan ganti, _hyung_. Awas saja kau kalau sampai mengintip."

"Kita kan sama-sama laki-laki, Changkyun. Atau kau takut aku akan macam-macam dengan- aw! Iya iya aku tidak akan mengintip atau melakukan apapun."

Hyungwon benar-benar menuruti Changkyun setelah anak itu memukul lengan kurusnya dengan buku paketnya.

* * *

Satu minggu kemudian.

"Jadi, berapa nilai dari ujian yang kau 'tangisi' itu?"

"Uh i-itu..."

Hyungwon menatapnya, menunggu jawaban.

"I-Itu... 95, _hyung_. Hehehe."

 _Untung saja aku sayang padamu, Im Changkyun_.

.

.

.

 **The End.**

* * *

 **Iya, saya lagi menangisi ujian.**


End file.
